Legends:Twi'leki
Twi'leki ''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' at 81, Rylotheano ''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds, p. 118 ou '''Ryl 'Ultimate Alien Anthology at 172, foi a língua dos Twi'leks. História Além de Ryl, Twi'leks também falava fluentemente na linguagem Lekku, uma forma silenciosa de comunicação usando gestos feitos exclusivamente com o lekku. Somente Twi'leks poderia expressar-se desta forma, e poucas outras espécies poderiam entendê-los prontamente. Lekku foi ideal para uma conversa privada entre Twi'leks em áreas lotadas. O Mestre Jedi Kit Fisto foi um dos poucos não-Twi'leks a dominar o Lekku. Os Twi'leks costumavam ser trilíngues (em Ryl, Lekku e Básico) e biletrados (em Ryl e Básico - Lekku não tinha nenhuma forma escrita). Muitos Twi'leks também aprenderam a falar Huttês. A partir da Guerra Civil Jedi, uma forma mais antiga da língua, conhecida simplesmente como Twi'lek, era o idioma de comércio interestelar dominante fora da República Galáctica. Afirmou-se que era quase tão difundido como Básico. Palavras usadas como nomes masculinos As seguintes palavras tinham um significado em Ryl, mas poderia ser usado como nomes dados para Twi'leks do sexo masculino.Galactic Campaign Guide *''Alask'' - deserto, areia *''Anoon'' - comandante, chefe guerreiro *''Boc'' - estalagmite, coluna de rocha *''Bril'' - vento *''Byt'' - martelo (como uma arma) *''Cazne'' - fortaleza, castelo *''Chee'' - a guerra, guerreira *''Chom'' - tambor *''Cotán'' - torre *''Darap'' - pedra *''Dinek'' - governante do sexo masculino, o rei *''Elav'' - estudioso *''Firith'' - zagueiro *''Glie'' - machado *''Guzerre'' - pessoa sacerdote, santo *''Haly'' - visitante *''Hid'' - penhasco *''Ilar'' - cinzas, poeira *''Jela'' - espada *''Jer'' - seta *''Karawn'' - força *''Kopecz'' - filósofo *''Lonay'' - mineiro *''Nabat'' - fazenda, agricultor *''Nawara'' - alto-falante, a língua *''Nerra'' - irmão *''Nuro'' - juiz *''Olm'' - portador *''Pol'' - estalactite *''Ree'' - lança *''Rol'' - sol *''Silais'' - guarda do portão, zelador *''Siolo'' - poeta *''Skawn'' - comerciante *''Tal'' - campeão *''Tol'' - fogo *''Tott'' - espinheiro *''Valsil'' - sob medida *''Vuren'' - montanha *''Warat'' - vitorioso, vencedor *''Yuned'' - trovão *''Zelada'' - viajante, explorador Palavras usadas como nomes femininos As seguintes palavras tinham um significado em Ryl, mas também poderiam ser usadas como nomes dados para Twi'leks do sexo feminino. Galactic Campaign Guide *''Alema'' - protetor *''Ann'' - lua *''Aola'' - flor *''Aayla'' - névoa, fumaça *''Ayy'' - estrela *''Daesha'' - governante do sexo feminino, rainha *''Dia'' - gelo *''Gida'' - guerreira *''Giza'' - agulha, estilete *''Jiljoo'' - gema *''Koyi'' - serpente *''Lyn'' - neve *''Numa'' - irmã *''Oola'' - água *''Palakwi'' - lagarto *''Pampy'' - joia *''Poy'' - asa, asas *''Seela'' - dançarina *''Séku'' - memória *''Shakka'' - relâmpago *''Shiri'' - cantora *''Sienn'' - solteira *''Sinya'' - escuridão *''Supisy'' - misteriosa *''Tann'' - esperança *''Teeubo'' - tesouro *''Xiaan'' - aranha Palavras usadas como nomes de clã As seguintes palavras tinham um significado em Ryl, mas também foram utilizados como nomes de clã. Galactic Campaign Guide *''Amersu'' - sólido *''Anu'' - desejado *''Blankuna'' - filosófica *''Blen'' - cativante, emocionante *''Bondara'' - despreocupado, fácil *''Dira'' - gentil *''Distombe'' - forte *''Doneeta'' - certeza, o sábio *''Dura'' - ou relacionadas às minas *''Eyan'' - jovem, jovem *''Fenn'' - aplicados, trabalhadores *''Freetaa'' - valente *''Freykaa'' - amado *''Gella'' - florido *''Han'' - afiada *''Kairn'' - escuro, preto *''Kluub'' - tranquilo *''Komad'' - cavalaria, cavalaria *''Luroon'' - engenhosa, inteligente *''Me'' - ardente, quente *''Mobok'' - autoridade *''Nilim'' - heróica *''Olan'' - ricos *''Olgkru'' - força de vontade *''Passik'' - de ouro, dourado *''Rackus'' - feliz *''Racor'' - rindo *''Rar'' - negrito *''Rha'' - ensolarado, luminoso *''Secura'' - qualificados *''Shala'' - chorando, lágrimas *''Smoo'' - abençoado *''Tar'' - rápida *''Tarkona'' - tempestade *''Teksa'' - confiável *''Tiatkin'' - criativo *''Toqema'' - confiável *''Torr'' - pálido, branco *''Tualin'' - real, nobre *''Una'' - graciosa *''Valla'' - legal *''Ven'' - prateado, de prata *''Vida'' - agradável aos sentidos *''Vrei'' - sorte *''Waran'' - de túneis ou cavernas *''Ziveri'' - escaldante Outras palavras *''Nerra'' - irmão X-Wing: The Krytos Trap *''Wedgan'tilles'' - matador de estrelas Palavras para as quais uma definição literal é desconhecida *''Ma-allesh'' - uma frase de despedida Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook Conhecidos falantes não nativos de Ryl ** 4-LOMStar Wars Gamer #6 ** Passel ArgenteStar Wars Gamer #10 ** Darsha AssantPower of the Jedi Sourcebook ** BoushhRebellion Era Sourcebook ** C-3PO ** Clezo ** ClyngunnStar Wars Gamer #3 ** Darth MaulStar Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook ** Shada D'ukal ** Durga o Hutt ** Gardulla o anciãoSecrets of Tatooine ** Guri ** San Hill ** Jabba o Hutt ** Graxol KelvyynStar Wars Gamer #7 ** Obi-Wan Kenobi ** Ki-Adi-Mundi ** Ulaha KoreThe New Jedi Order Sourcebook ** Traest Kre'fey ** Exar KunThe Dark Side Sourcebook ** Jace Lorrin ** Mazzic ** Lorth Needa ** Palpatine ** Voss Parck ** Cay Qel-Droma ** Ulic Qel-Droma ** Danni Quee ** Revan ** Miko Reglia ** Profex Rynalla ** Horox Ryyder ** Sabé ** Doel Scherp ** Elan Sleazebaggano ** Avaro Sookcool ** Kam Solusar ** Booster Terrik ** Seeqov Thranx ** Arajen Turmen ** Finis Valorum ** Quinlan Vos ** Mace Windu ** Xizor Conhecidos falantes não nativos de Lekku ** Lanoree Brock (apenas entende)Dawn of the Jedi: Into the Void ** Kit Fisto ** San Hill (apenas entende) Nos bastidores Em Living Force Campaign Guide, a língua foi incorretamente chamada de Ryu. Aparições *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * * *''Cloak and Vibroblade'' *''Only the Force'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Murder on the Executor'' * * *''The Long Arm of the Hutt'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''X-Wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-Wing: Iron Fist'' *''The New Jedi Order: Star by Star'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' }} Fontes *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook'' *''Secrets of Naboo'' *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Sourcebook'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Gamer 3'' *''Star Wars Gamer 6'' *''Star Wars Gamer 7'' *''Star Wars Gamer 10'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * * * *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Scum and Villainy'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' * *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force and Destiny Core Rulebook'' }} Notas e referências Categoria:Línguas Categoria:Cultura Twi'lek